


Blood with a hint of sugar

by IcyTouch



Series: The Bunnys and their Beasts [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, Just what I want them to do, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: Noiz goes into heat while Koujaku is at work and it's no ordinary heat. His Alpha is worried about his health...





	Blood with a hint of sugar

Noiz jolted awake with a gasp. The first thought on his mind was _I'm on fire_ and the next _Koujaku._ His arms almost gave out on him as he pushed himself up and tried to ignore the dizzyness. His skin was sticky with sweat and his eyes were blown wide, moving unsteadily from the floor to the window. Where was he? It took him a few moments to realize that he'd fallen asleep on the couch in Koujakus office. A soft sigh slipped from his throat and he calmed down a little bit. He was at home, everything was fine. But when he moved to stand up, it struck him like lightning.

"Koujaku!"

The scream escaped from his lips before he could even think of stopping it. His throat felt sore and his eyes were burning, he sucked in a sharp breath. The scent of his Alpha was present, but it wasn't as strong as usual. Was Koujaku... gone? Did he go out? Noiz curled up on the floor and sobbed quietly as the liquid fire started to eat him inside out.

_Why today, why now, why when he knew that I'm so close to my heat..._

The words rang in his head and made him shiver. His skin glistened with sweat and suddenly, the fabric of his clothes seemed to choke every bit of air from his lungs. Shakily clawing at his shirt, he tried to pull it off, but it stuck to his chest like a second skin and before he knew what he was doing, he ripped it to shreds, threw the remains onto the floor. Almost naturally, his hand came down to grab at his crotch. Short jolts of pleasure ran down his spine, making his blood boil. A soft whine echoed through the room and reverberated in Noiz' own body.

"Kou... Koujaku!", he whispered desperately, trying to reach out for something to hold on.

His hand brushed against the table in front of the couch, reaching a small object and slowly pulling it closer. It felt familiar, but Noiz couldn't tell what it was until his eyes focussed and he was able to see a little bit clearer again. His Coil.

_Koujaku._

He didn't remember how he managed to dial Koujakus number, didn't remember how long he'd had to wait until the older male picked up.

"Noiz, I'm at work, I can't talk right no-"

"Koujaku!"

The breathless gasp cut the blackhaired Alpha off effectively. He fell silent before Noiz heard quick steps, a distant voice and the shutting of a door. He was still shaking violently, leaning against the couch and trying to control his breathing.

"Noiz, are you still there?"

The blond Omega whimpered quietly, closing his eyes. Koujakus voice sent electric tingles down his back and made him ache with desire.

"Koujaku, come home", he gasped, voice trembling and dripping with need.

He heard the rustling of keys and then, Koujakus breathing got heavier.

"Noiz, are you going into heat?"

His voice was darker and rougher than seconds before and Noiz couldn't help but moan at the sound.

"Fuck, yes! Koujaku, please come home!", he begged desperately, palming himself through his jeans.

In his mind, his lover was the one kneeling between his legs, rubbing his clothed erection. Lime green eyes darkened and Noiz' chest heaved, lust spiked his blood until it felt like he was burning inside out. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillows. Koujakus breathing still rang in his ears and when Noiz closed his eyes, he could almost feel the hot sensation on his skin.

"Come home, please!", he wailed again. "Koujaku, _please!"_

The breath of his Alpha hitched and his steps quickened. Noiz heard the familiar traffic sounds of Aoyagi-Street, people talking around his lover.

"I'm on my way, Noiz. How long are you in heat by now?", he choked out dryly.

The only response he got was a soft moan and the shifting of fabric until finally, Noiz spoke up.

"I... I was sleeping, I don't know! _Koujaku!"_

The blackhaired Alpha quickened his pace once more. A painful pressure was building in his lower abdomen as he heard his Omegas soft whines and gasps. Noiz had pushed down his jeans and underwear, throwing the soaked fabric further away. The voice of his lover made him tremble with need and his back arched while he ran one hand down his thigh.

"Listen Noiz, don't worry, I'm almost there. Give me three more minutes!", Koujaku growled dangerously low.

The young Omega nodded with a sob though he knew that Koujaku couldn't see him. He closed his eyes and his mind trailed off again to the feeling of Koujakus solid body pressed up against him, his strong arms wrapped around him, his delicious scent thick and heavy on Noiz' tounge as they pressed open-mouthed kisses onto eachothers body. He threw his head back once more, spasming beneath his own touch. How long could three minutes be? Another wave of heat washed over him and he felt even more slick dripping down his legs and onto the floor as his muscles clenched. Gritting his teeth, Noiz brought one hand down and wrapped it around his cock. The pleasure was unbearable, but it simply wasn't enough. He needed Koujaku, his touch, his kisses, his everything. He needed to hear his lovers voice, needed to feel Koujakus breath on his skin, his hands roaming all over his body. Suddenly, the front door was smashed open and Noiz heard his Alpha call out to him from downstairs.

"Noiz! Where the fuck are you?"

Hectic steps went up to the first floor and Noiz tried to suppress it, but the primal scream escaped him nevertheless.

"Koujaku!"

The door flung open and a wave of Koujakus scent hit Noiz' system. It was better than any drug, than any aphrodisiac. Before he knew it, the body if his Alpha crashed against him and the both rolled over, Koujaku on top of him, kissing him so hard that Noiz thought his lips would get bruised. But he didn't mind because Koujaku was here and he was fine because nothing would happen to him as long as his Alpha was there. He moaned and arched his back, grabbing Koujakus kimono with both hands.

"You... too many... clothes", he panted and the blackhaired male quickly shrugged off his kimono.

"Good boy", the Alpha purred breathlessly as he shoved down his own pants barely enough to free his erection. "You're such a good boy, Noiz, you held on so well... I love you, I love you, I love you..."

Every _I love you_ was a bite, trailed down Noiz' chest and belly until Koujaku reached the cock of his Omega. Quickly wrapping his lips around it, he felt Noiz spasm beneath him and roughly pinned down the hips of the younger man. His fingers slid further, reaching the slick entrance of the blond. Koujakus eyes darkened even more until there was no red left anymore, his braid was coming undone and his raven black hair slid down his bare shoulders. Noiz writhed in his grip, bucking his hips up and pushing back onto Koujakus fingers.

"Fuck, Koujaku! Please, I fucking _beg you,_ okay?!", he sobbed desperately.

A deep growl was the answer that sent hot vibrations down his cock. Finally, the taller male retreated and leaned down to kiss Noiz instead while he worked a third finger into his Omegas body.

"You're a good boy, Noiz", he purred admiringly. "Just look at how wet you are for me..."

The reaction was violent and came all of a sudden. Noiz' head rolled to the side and he clawed Koujakus shoulder until he left bloody bruises.

"Yeah", he gasped breathlessly, "I'm your good boy, only for you, I'm yours."

Something snapped inside of Koujaku and with a short growl, he sunk his teeth into Noiz' neck. The liquid aphrodisiac from his fangs seeped into the system of the Omega, marking him unmistakable as his again.

"What do you want me to do, Noiz?", Koujaku whispered, scraping his teeth over his lovers cheek and jawbone.

The young Omega whimpered softly.

"Take me, fuck me, make me yours!", he begged, lust clouding his eyes.

Koujaku moaned at those words and pulled back slightly, leaving another trail of kisses down Noiz' shoulder.

"As you wish, my prince", he mumbled and lifted the hips of the Omega slightly, pulling his fingers out.

The slick and his preparation made it far more easy to push inside the younger male and Koujaku gasped at the sensation. He should be used to it by now, but the feeling of being connected to Noiz, to _his_ Omega, his mate, was simply overwhelming. With a soft groan, he leaned down to kiss Noiz and slide his hands through the silky blond hair of the younger male.

"Are you... okay?", he whispered, trying to gather his last senses.

Noiz' eyes were still clouded and he shook his head, lifting his hips slightly.

"Could be better", he choked out and Koujaku swallowed thickly.

His body began moving on its own, reacting to the invitingly sweet scent of his mate. With a short jerk of his head, their lips were connected again and the fire in their cores began to take over on one another. Noiz wrapped his arms around Koujakus neck and whimpered quietly when the Alpha began thrusting into him forcefully.

"Ngh... f-fuck, Koujaku!", he choked out and buried his face in the broad shoulder of his mate.

Every thrust hit something inside of him that made his nerves light up with pleasure and desire and suddenly, white light exploded in front of him. Just in time, Koujakus hand was on his erection, working him through his climax.

"Such a good boy", the deep voice of his Alpha purred. "Come for me, Noiz."

A sharp cry left the throat of the young Omega as he felt Koujaku cling onto him and pull him closer. A familiar sensation washed over him as his Alpha came, filling him with hot seed until he was literally mewling in pleasure. The white light engulfed them and for a few moments, all they heard was the pulsing of their heartbeats before Noiz slowly returned to reality. Koujakus body rested warm and solid half on top, half next to him, a strong arm was wrapped around his waist and warm breath caressed his bare skin.

"Do you feel better?", Koujakus deep voice muttered as his grip tightened.

Noiz rolled over a little so he faced his Alpha. Green eyes trailed over broad shoulders, strong abdominal muscles and slender hips before finally returning to Koujakus face.

"I... don't know", he admitted quietly, moving closer to his lover.

Koujaku gasped when Noiz bit the sensitive spot beneath his ear, leaving a red mark and a tingling sensation. At the same time, he felt the young Omega straddle his hips and lean down to kiss him passionately.

"What? Again?", Koujaku moaned as his hands came up to grab at Noiz' waist.

The face of his lover was flushed as he closed his eyes and let out a unashamed moan.

"Yeah! Please, Koujaku!", he whined.

The older male gasped and pushed up his thigh so it met directly with the hardening cock of his Omega. The short moment of friction made Noiz moan in pleasure and he rolled his hips against Koujaku once more. The Alpha growled dangerously low and with a sudden, swift motion, the were both standing in the middle of the room and Noiz was bent over Koujakus desk.

"What's wrong with you today?", the blackhaired man muttered as he kissed an invisible line down Noiz' back.

The Omega whined desperately and pushed back against him to gain some kind of contact.

"I... don't know!", he mewled. "But please, I want you, Daddy!"

Koujaku sucked in a sharp breath. Damn, this brat really knew how to get him going! He leaned forward and bit Noiz' shoulder, close enough to the spot that would trigger immediate release.

"So, you want me? Then you will have to be a good boy, okay?", he breathed along the shell of Noiz' ear, making the Omega shudder and nod. "Will you suck Daddys cock like a good boy?"

An eager whine was the only response he got before Noiz turned around and sank to his knees in front of Koujaku. The older male watched in fascination as his Omega quickly closed his lips around his shaft and moved up and down, piercing rubbing against his sensitive skin. Moaning softly, Koujaku slid both hands through Noiz' hair.

"Yeah, that's my good boy", he gasped with a smile.

Lime green eyes were lifted to meet his gaze and Noiz gave a particular hard suck before pulling away.

"Daddy", he whispered, a smirk slowly stretching his lips.

Koujaku growled darkly before grabbing his upper arm and pulling him back to his feet.

"Sit down on the desk", he demanded and Noiz obeyed happily, climbing onto the cool surface.

He spread his legs invitingly open and it didn't need much more to snap Koujakus self-restraint. Within a second, he was hovering over Noiz and pulled him closer to the edge so he could enter him more easily. Moaning simultaneously, they closed their eyes and Noiz wrapped his arms around Koujakus neck again. His pierced tounge slid over the pale skin of his Alphas shoulder and he bit down playfully.

"Daddy", he whispered again, voice seductively rough.

Koujaku growled dangerously and began thrusting into the willing body of his Omega, hitting Noiz' sweet spot with every single movement.

"Koujaku, I'll-"

Noiz arched his back from the new position and with an animalistic whine, he came hard across their upper bodies. Koujaku bit down on his shoulder again, triggering his third orgasm before following short after. His hips jerked one last time before he slowly released inside of Noiz and purred contently when he felt his seed mix with the slick of his mate.

_Mine._

His mind was filled with Noiz' sweet scent and when he slowly pulled back, he was met with cloudy eyes.

"I'm... so tired", was the last thing on Noiz' lips before he leaned against Koujakus chest and drifted off into the state of exhaustion that always followed after his heats.

Koujaku scowled slightly. Now that he thought about it, something was off today. Not only had Noiz asked for a second round which was rare for him but the exhaustion hat settled in pretty quickly. Usually, it would take him until they got out of the shower, but when he gently nudged his lover now, he didn't get a reaction. Worriedly checking the temperature of his Omega, Koujaku frowned.

"I think we need to visit a doctor soon", he muttered before gently picking Noiz up and leaving the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just an excuse for some smut. Maybe I'll write more for this one if you're interested. :)


End file.
